


A Clear Mind

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen took a walk until her head cleared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clear Mind

**Title:** **A Clear Mind**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 591**  
 **Summary:** Gwen took a walk until her head cleared.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from vexena_sky:** It's spring and Gwen gets the idea to take a long walk.

 **A Clear Mind**  
The winter had been long and harsh in Camelot or so it seemed to Gwen. She couldn’t remember one so cold or so snowy. It was a rather strange winter for Camelot in general.

When the first warm day appeared, Gwen went for a walk. She meant it to be just a short ‘stretch the legs’ type of walk but it turned into more. It turned into a ‘clear the mind’ type of walk.

She thought about her father and Elyan and how much she missed them both. She remembered taking long walks with them and her mother when she was a child. They would always picnic somewhere and take the whole day to enjoy the warm spring weather after being shut up inside for months.

She walked not really paying attention to where she was going. With her mind occupied, the scenery seemed irrelevant to her. She walked further and further away from Camelot. She didn’t look up until she heard a horse coming.

“Running away from home, Guinevere?” Arthur said as he dismounted.

“No, I was just walking and thinking.” Gwen smiled at her husband. “Did you come looking for me?”

“Yes I did. Lily said you left almost two hours ago. She was worried that you had been hurt or kidnapped. These are dangerous times for you to be strolling around with no guard.” Arthur reminded her. “There have sightings of Morgana and her men in these woods.”

“I didn’t even realize I had been gone that long.” Gwen said as she took his hand.

They started to walk hand and hand for a while as Arthur led the horse along. They didn’t say a word but they didn’t need too.

Arthur looked up at the sky after a while. “We are losing the light. We should get back.”

“Have we really been gone that long?” Gwen said as she looked at the sky.

“I’m afraid so. Let me help you up.” Arthur helped her to mount his horse and got behind her in the saddle.

Gwen leaned back and they made their way back into Camelot without an incident. Lily and Merlin were waiting for them on the steps.

“I told you he would find her.” Merlin leaned over and said.

“Merlin, stop flirting with Guinevere’s maid and take care of my horse.” Arthur called out.

“Yes Sire.” Merlin did as he was instructed with a big grin on his face.

“My Lady, I will have a bath for you shortly and I will bring the evening meal to your chambers.” Lily hurried off to take care of things.

Gwen sighed. “I’m Queen again it seems.”

“You have always been the Queen of my heart.” Arthur pulled her close and kissed her right there on the steps. He slipped his arm around her. “You never said what you were thinking about.”

“Father, Elyan, my mother and the past.” Gwen told him.

“They were deep thoughts. I followed you for a few minutes before I came up to you. Did you get all your thoughts sorted?” Arthur said as they walked to their chambers.

Gwen nodded. “Yes and then some.”

“Good but next time take a guard or better still a Knight.” Arthur stopped and faced her. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Gwen said.

They went to their chambers and had a quiet evening.

Gwen slept the best she had in a long time that night. She had left her thoughts in the forest where they belonged. Spring was here and now was the time to look forward not back. 


End file.
